Distractions
by stormygirl335
Summary: He was doing it again. Scribbling something down in that little notebook of his... what happens when robin gets on bb's case, and what he does insted of video games.


Stormy: hey dudes, haven't posted anything in a while, and im just sitting around… waiting for late night with cry and Russ to start

Avery: it's a livestream *shrug*

Lyra: but yha, stormys been working on stuff, but hasn't had the motivation or ideas to finish them.

Avery: but… this one… it's gonna happen.

Stormy: I own the poem, but not teen titans :P have fun I guess :)

Avery: also, bb is 16, raven 17, robin and star, 18, and cyborg is 19. Why? Cuz can.

He was doing it again. Scribbling something down in that little notebook of his, oblivious to the fact his friends where staring at him.

Starfire looked at her friends. "I wonder what our green friend is always writing in that small book of his."

"I've been wondering the same thing. He's been doing that since I got on his case last month. It's starting to get annoying." Robin crossed his arms. "All I said was that he needed to find something to distract HIM besides video games. And here he is. Still distracting _us_."

Robin shook his head, a small chuckle rising out of his throat. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Raven rolled her violet orbs. "If you had just left him alone…"

"You didn't like his video games either if I remember correctly…"

"I didn't. But I can't help but feel … like you broke him or something. He still acts like beast boy, he just has a notebook now… and plays less video games… and has actually gotten quieter…" she trailed off.

"All things bb doesn't normally do. Maybe he's just found a new way to keep himself occupied, one that won't get him yelled at so often" cyborg smirked at robin.

"I don't yell at him that much! …. Do i?" the others raised their eyebrows, knowing smirks on their face.

Robin turned away, muttering under his breath.

"That still does not answer my question" stated starfire." I wish to know what he writes."

"Maybe he'll tell us. Or show us. I don't know what he's doing in that thing. For all we know it's his diary."

Robin recovered from his grumbling, only to crack up with cyborg "a diary?! Ha! That's a good one!" The 2 boys continued to chuckle, even with ravens heavy glare on them.

A voice ringed out from the couch "you guys could just ask me yourselves you know."

They all froze, turning to face the green teen who was smirking at them from the couch.

"But would that not be too easy?" starfire smiled.

Beast boy laughed. "I guess so, but it's not a big deal. I figured robin was right." He got up, walking over to his friends. "I needed something else to occupy my time besides video games." He shrugged.

"So… what do you write?" asked raven

"Whatever pops into my head. Anything I guess."

" Can I look?" asked starfire

Beastboy looked surprised, glancing down at his notebook .

"I guess…" he handed it over.

Starfire took the notebook , looking at the plastic black cover. Raven stood next to starfire, looking. Starfire flipped the notebook open, just going to the last page. At the top of the page, the word reality titled the heading.

The other two boys weren't even paying attention anymore, arguing about something that only mattered to them.

The girls ignored them and read the page.

**Reality**

**The puppets who have no control of there strings**

**Can easily be cut –**

**from their dreams.**

**The little strings **

**That hold us up,**

**only need a nip and tuck**

**Before you begin to fade, soon to be gone like yesterday.**

**No one to remember,**

**No one to care,**

**No one to wonder why your not there.**

**The strings go taunt,**

**Your Falling, your Fadeing, **

**Your going fast.**

**Everyone to know will never last.**

**The reaper will come, **

**Once from above,**

**And carry you off**

**To the land from above.**

Raven blinked, surprised that the goofball of the team could write something… something so serious sounding. Starfire gave a small smile, handing it back after flipping through other pages, caching titles of other works. 'Monsters, bunny man, 12,' she wanted to read them, and she knew raven did too.

"Can we borrow this for tonight?" asked raven.

Beastboy looked at it, a small smile on his lips. "I could use some criticism I guess."

"We would like to look at it, if you wouldn't mind…" starfire looked away.

"I don't think id mind"

Stormy: i… don't know… it's a story, something that I felt like writing…

Avery: SCREW THE RULES, WE HAVE … IDEAS!.. I think…

Stormy: please! Don't forget to review!

Lyra: btw, its 11 o'clock at night, and stormy started this little project at.. 9?


End file.
